El argumento
by William Power
Summary: Traducción de: The argument. Autor: Justis76. Phoenix y Maya no están muy felices el uno con el otro... PxM


Sala de acusados N°1

10:00am

* * *

"¡Nick hombre, tienes que sacarme de esta! ¡Lo juro que no la mate, ya me conoces!" Larry suplicaba mientras el juicio estaba por comenzar.

"Relájate, Larry. Por lo que veo, la evidencia en tu contra es circunstancial a lo mucho, y el fiscal es Payne, el cual es un completo pelele. Estarás libre de aquí en poco tiempo." Le prometí, este caso seguro será fácil. Lo cual es bueno, ya que dudo que mi asistenta quiera ayudarme en esta.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, note a Maya viéndome. Tan pronto me voltee a verla, ella se voltea y se cruza de brazos. _Maya por favor no seas así…_

* * *

"La fiscalía esta lista, su señoría." Dijo Payne, tan arrogante como siempre a pesar de ser uno de los abogados más incompetentes por aquí.

"la defensa esta lista su señoría." Declare.

"Bueno no realmente, pero Nick va a farolear y esperar lo mejor como siempre lo hace." Maya murmura a mi lado.

"¿Disculpa?" _¿Ella de verdad dijo eso?_

Payne se ríe del otro lado en el escritorio de la fiscalía. "Problemas controlando a su asistenta. ¿Wright?"

"¡Cállate, Payne!" Grite.

"¡Sr. Wright! ¡No le permito que use ese tono aquí!" El Juez me regaña.

"Por dios Nick, ¿No podrías ser menos profesional?" Maya ríe fríamente.

"Ok, en serio, ¿Cuál es tu problema?" Pregunte enojado. "¡Actúas como una mocosa malcriada!"

"¡Pues discúlpame si estoy un poco irritada de que me _dejaras parada_!" Maya me grita.

La audiencia explota en murmures que iban de "¡Que idiota!" a "¡Sabía que esos dos estaban saliendo!"

"¡Orden! ¡Orden!" Grita el Juez mientras azota su mazo. "¿Sr. Wright, lo que dice la Srta. Fey es cierto?"

"B-bueno, no es… exactamente… así." Tartamuda.

"¡Si lo es!" Maya insistió con terquedad.

"¡No lo es!" Replique. "Primero, veamos las cosas desde el principio. No era una verdadera cita. Solo íbamos al cine."

"¡No solo para ver cualquier película! ¡Era la película del Samurái de aluminio! ¡Estuve esperando para verla por meses, y tú lo sabías! ¡Y quería verla _contigo_ Nick!" Maya acentuó la ultima parte de su respuesta, haciéndome sentir más culpable de lo que ya me siento.

"¡Ya lo sé! Y yo también _quería_ ir a verla contigo. No es como si te hubiera dejado parada a propósito. Anoche estaba a punto de dirigirme al cine cuando me llamo Franziska Von Karma-" Empecé a explicar.

"Oh ya veo. ¿Una llamada de Franziska y tiras todos los planes por la ventana?" Maya me acusa.

"¡Claro que no! ¿Ahora me dejas termina? Como sea, Ella dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo de inmediato, y era acerca del caso de mañana. Trate de preguntarle de que se trataba por el teléfono para ir directo al cine, pero no lo hizo. Pensé que era urgente, y la dirección que me dio no estaba muy lejos del cine, así que decidí ir rápido en el camino al cine." Continúe.

"Tsk tsk. Dejar su cita para ir a ver a otra mujer. No sé como sentirme al respecto." El Juez murmuro.

"Yo sé cómo me siento." Maya se entromete. Entonces, en una voz mucho más baja, ella agrega. "Traicionada." Juro que ella está tratando de hacerme sentir como un idiota.

"¡No era una cita! Y además, pensé que solo tomaría un minuto, ¡De verdad!" Suplique. "Entonces cuando llegue, Franziska, la cual se suponía era la fiscal para hoy, dijo que no había manera de iba a ser parte del caso. Aparentemente ella odia a Larry y no iba a soportar su 'estúpida estupidez'. Después de que estaba seguro que eso era todo lo que quería, trate de irme, ¡pero entonces ella empezó a vociferar acerca de Larry por horas! ¡Trate de decirle que tenía que irme porque tenía que ir al cine contigo, pero cada que la interrumpía ella me daba con el látigo y seguía! Para cuando logre salir y llegue al cine, ya habían pasado tres horas y tu ya te habías ido." Termine, esperando que Maya me perdone ahora que sabe lo que paso en realidad.

"Bueno… ¡Pudiste haberme llamado después! ¡No tenía idea que estaba pasando, Nick!" Maya protesto.

"¡Lo habría hecho, pero mientras estaba con Franziska mi celular se murió! Para cuando llegue a mi apartamento y tuve acceso a mi teléfono, ya eran pasadas de la 1am. Pensé que estarías dormida, así que decidí decirte en la mañana, y no pretendas que soy el único malo aquí. ¡Digo, viniste a mi apartamento de la nada, me despertaste a las 3, y gritaste tan fuerte que despertaste a los vecinos! ¿No crees que eso sea un poco exagerado? ¡Pensé que estaba en una clase de pesadilla, y Podría jurar que tus ojos estaban brillando de color rojo!"

"¡Fui a tu apartamento a las 3 porque no pude dormir! ¡Espere por ti por dos horas, Nick, y nunca viniste! ¡Estaba tan enojada contigo, no podía creer que solo me dejaras ahí esperando por tanto tiempo y ni siquiera decirme que no ibas a venir!" Maya me grita. "Entonces espere para que el teléfono sonara por horas, y para cuando eran las 2 empecé a preocuparme de que algo te hubiera pasado. ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¡Así que si, Fui a las 3 para asegurarme de que no estuvieras _muerto_! Y si, mis ojos probablemente estaban rojos. Pero eso fue por llorar tanto tiempo, tu… ¡Idiota! Estaba asustada de que algo malo te hubiera pasado, pero cuando fui a checarte, tú solo estabas dormido como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente eso?"

"Lo… lo siento. No quise herir tus sentimientos." Me disculpe sinceramente. "Pero de verdad no tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí, Maya."

"¡Claro que sí!" Maya discute, al borde de las lágrimas. "Yo… ¡Te amo, Idiota!"

Tropecé para conseguir las palabras adecuadas, pero nada salía de mi boca. El resto de la corte me acompaña con el silencio.

"Uh… ¿No se supone que había un juicio ahora?" Pregunta Payne, tan confundido como siempre.

La pregunta parece hacerle recordar al juez sus alrededores. "Ah, sí. Voy a permitir un receso de 10 minutos para que el grupo de la defensa resuelva sus problemas, entonces el juicio empezara de nuevo."

* * *

Sala de acusados N°1

10:20am

* * *

Tan pronto como llegamos a la sala, agarre a Maya en un abrazo.

"Lo siento, mucho, lo siento. Lo juro, si hubiera podido ir al cine, hubiera ido. Tú sabes que prefiero estar contigo que con Franziska. En serio, no hay nadie más con la que hubiera preferido estar. Yo también te amo, Maya."

"Nick… me… aplastas…" Maya refunfuña.

"¡Oops, lo siento!" Me disculpe otra vez, cediendo mi agarre. Lagrimas cayendo de la cara de Maya, pero la gran sonrisa que tiene significa que ella probablemente está dispuesta a dejar de estar molesta conmigo.

"Te perdono Nick." Ella me dice y se pone de puntillas para besarme en la mejilla. "Y lo siento si exagere esta mañana."

"Está bien." Le asegure. "Oye, tan pronto acabemos con este juicio te llevare a ver esa película del Samurái de alumino."

"Es el Samurái de Aluminio." Maya me corrige.

"Lo mismo."

"¡Suena bien! Pero tú tienes que comprarme el ticket."

"Muy bien."

"Y una bolsa de palomitas bien grande para compensar el que no fueras la última noche."

"Suena justo."

"Y obviamente una bebida grande para lavarlo."

"Okay."

"Luego de eso iremos a las hamburguesas."

"… Bien."

"¡Genial! Entonces es una cita" Declaro Maya.

"Una cita… me gusta como suena. Ahora vamos, deberíamos volver y salvar a Larry antes de que tenga un colapso nervioso."

Maya se ríe. "Muy Bien, vamos. ¡Pero gana rápido Nick, me está dando hambre de solo pensar en esas hamburguesas!"

Con eso Maya y yo entramos al tribunal, de la mano.


End file.
